


The Relations Between Us

by BaronVonBork



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonBork/pseuds/BaronVonBork
Summary: I've got a new method of creating Holmesian pastiche. I fed The Canon through a shredder, took some pieces at random and put them together to make a new story. This was the result.





	The Relations Between Us

The relations between us in those latter days were peculiar.  ( _CREE_ )  Holmes had spent several days in bed, as was his habit from time to time.  ( _3GAR_ )  Holmes looked at me thoughtfully and shook his head.  ( _SUSS_ )

“Awake, Watson?” he asked.  ( _REDH_ )

“I slipped in in safety and lay awake half the night in my joy at the thought of seeing you.”  ( _COPP_ )

“Do you know, Watson,” said Holmes as we sat together in the gathering darkness, “I have really some scruples as to taking you to-night.  ( _SPEC_ )  I wouldn't hurt a hair of your bonny head for all that the world can give”  ( _VALL_ )

“Good heavens, Holmes! Do you suppose that such a consideration weighs with me of an instant?”  ( _DYIN_ ) 

“I seem to have knocked up against something hard,”  ( _DANC_ )  he showed that it was indeed as he said.  ( _SECO_ )  “You see it, Watson?” he yelled. “You see it?”  ( _SPEC_ )

“It is peculiarly strong and stiff.”  ( _SECO_ )

“I think that I must turn to you Watson, for something more solid.”  ( _NOBL_ )

Then a queer thought came into my head and showed me where I could lay my hand on a weapon.  ( _SIGN_ )

“What do you think of this, Watson?” he asked, tossing it.  ( _NORW_ )

“Well, it is not the first we have shared, Holmes. I hope it may not be the last.”  ( _3GAR_ )

For two hours we rambled about together, in silence for the most part, as befits two men who know each other intimately.  ( _YELL_ )

“Excellent, Watson, excellent!” murmured my companion.  ( _SILV_ )

“You wish me to come?” ( _STUD_ )

“Come over here now!”  ( _STUD_ )

“Here you are, Holmes! Here it is!”  ( _3GAR_ )

Finally he thrust the sharp point home, pressed down the tiny piston, and sank back.  ( _SIGN_ )

“And what do you think of it all, Watson?” asked Sherlock Holmes, leaning back in his chair.  ( _SPEC_ )

“Wonderful!” I ejaculated.  ( _STUD_ )

“I never get your limits, Watson,” said he. “There are unexplored possibilities about you.” ( _SUSS_ )  

The next moment he had staggered back to his bed, exhausted and panting after his one tremendous outflame of energy.  ( _DYIN_ )


End file.
